


Stuttered Flirts

by BasilOaks



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blushing, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Nervousness, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: “...That was horrible.” Bim said with a wide smile. “Your flirting is horrible… I love it…”As an android, Google knew he had no such luxury as having emotions, his systems and circuits hardly ever allowing bugs to meddle with his code.So why, after his most recent software update, were his systems malfunctioning at what seemed to be the drop of one of Wilford’s comically large top hats? And why so much more around a show host with a larger than life ego and charm to match?





	Stuttered Flirts

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so much to [Bimgle](https://bimgle.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for letting me use some of their headcanons, art, and ideas as inspiration for this fic! They’re absolutely wonderful and you should totally check them out!

_Emotions- a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one’s circumstances, mood, or relationships with others._

____

__

As an android, Google thought- no- knew he didn’t need to operate and respond like an actual human- he was better than that, had to be if he was to achieve his secondary objective. And while Bing might have his bugs to allow him such frivolous ideas and feelings towards the others- _god if he had to patch that default up one more time after a failed skateboard trick with his friends _\- Google knew he had no such luxury, his systems and circuits hardly ever allowing bugs to meddle with his code.__

____

____

So why, after his most recent software update, were his systems malfunctioning at what seemed to be the drop of one of Wilford’s comically large top hats? And why so much more around a show host with a larger than life ego and charm to match? 

They were in the studio when it came to a head. Google was _supposed _to be helping run the behind-the-scenes “technological mumbo-jumbo” as Wilford called it, as much as that pink idiot loved the Jims even he wouldn’t them mess with too much of the equipment. Yet, he was distracted…__

____

____

Bim Trimmer, with his usual radiant personality and boisterous laughter, was on stage in front of the tech booth Google was currently occupying, the stage lights hitting his figure in just the right way that highlighted his soft features which would have taken the android’s breath away if he needed oxygen. A light blue artificial blush crept over Google’s face from the lights embedded under his cheeks as Trimmer glanced towards him, flashing a quick and affectionate smile before concentrating back on his show, leaving the older ego in a state of... something. 

Google mindlessly wandered back to his lab of a bedroom afterward, confusion washing over him as he connected to his machinery to run a diagnostic test only to find no issues in his most recent code patch. He hated to admit he might have felt something on his own back while recording, much less about Bim Trimmer of all people. Google knew he had an… interesting relationship with the other man, their intertwined past gave them a connection many of the others never had, a relationship that had been formed from fear and disinterest to mutual tolerance which morphed into a non-spoken appreciation for the other. 

For Google to have feelings, let alone for his closest counterpart, was nerve-wracking. 

But the android couldn’t find it within himself to deny it. Google was enamored with Trimmer and his infectious personality, and how he had never realized after all these years… 

Google was then suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a slim pair of arms snake around his neck from behind, a smooth voice making his processor hitch for a split second before starting again. 

“Ca-can I help you Bim?” Bim hummed sleepily as his mind processed the android’s words, smiling gently before answering. “You looked distracted earlier, you’re not one to be like that… Is everything alright?” Google could feel a grin forming on his lips from Bim’s concern, only answering the other with a slight nod. “Have you charged recently?” “...Have you slept?” Bim only chuckled nervously in response, running his hands through his slicked-back hair. 

“Bim.” “I know! It’s just-" 

Bim was startled as his friend suddenly stood up, pushing past the shorter man to dig something out of his dresser, thrusting an article of clothing towards him with a weaker smile. “Ge-get comfortable and get some rest. You can use my bed” Google said, his voice laced with nervousness. Bim’s eyes were muddled with something the android couldn’t recognize, cheeks flushed with color. 

“...Thanks.” 

It wasn't ten minutes later that Google watched Bim walk out from where he was changing, his once smoothed-back hair now a fluffy mess and wearing the shirt the android had lent him, one of his shoulders visible due to the shirts large size on his smaller frame. 

The android’s neck and cheeks were once again glowing against the rooms low lighting as the human walked towards Google’s bed, sleepy expression on his face. “Are you gonna charge up?” “I… I haven't decided yet.” “Oh come on Googs! Come cuddle with me, get some rest too. You look worn out…” Before he could even respond Google felt himself being dragged towards his small bed, arms quickly being wrapped around his waist as he crashed into the plush mattress. Google tried to ask about Bim's recent, more affectionate actions, but Trimmer was already almost fast asleep, head snuggled into Google’s broad chest, so he just smiled drowsily, powering down and with his last few minutes of consciousness, planting an unsure kiss to the human's forehead. 

* * *

Within the next few weeks, Google could feel himself being pulled deeper into the realm admittedly confusing emotions, particularly how light and airy he would feel around his friend. When he finally confided about his code changes in Trimmer, he felt both a wave of relief and nervousness as the show host promised to help the other in any way he could. Bim just smiled at him for the rest of the day with thinly veiled affection, his constant flirting and way with words only further burying the show host in Google’s heart. 

He could feel his code shifting his operating objectives, wanting all of his attention focused on the other man. He just didn’t know what to do to handle his sudden infatuation, Google always shocked by the little details he would notice about both Bim and himself. How he almost always perked up at Bim’s praise, or how little touches would send shockwaves through his circuits. All of the search engine’s research proved to be nonsense to him, confusing and leading him into a deeper rabbit hole of whether or not he was miss-interpreting his friend’s actions. He even went to Bing of all people, knowing he would be made fun of by his “brother” but too desperate to fully care. 

All he knew was doing he was going to do it, he was finally going to get this off of his chest. 

And here Google was, walking back through the manor’s large studio, a complicated cup of coffee in his hand and a heart full of panicky hope as he stepped into Bim’s messy office. 

“Hello…? Bim?” 

“Over here, Googs!” His voice was coming over from the back of the room, warm and inviting, both soothing and adding to the android’s nervousness. “Oh my god, Google you’re a lifesaver,” Trimmer said as Google snuck up behind him, passing the cup over to the smaller man before nervously wrapping his arms around Bim’s thin waist. Sensing the android’s nervousness, Bim pulled back for a moment, asking him if everything was alright. 

“I wanted to ask... Ar-re you from Tennessee? Be-Because you’re the only ten I see…” Google asked, a lag and buffer lacing his speech from simulated anxiety. 

There was a short pause. Bim pursed his lips, dark blush finding its way across his face, he was about to speak before Google interrupted. 

“Di-did you see the play on words? It was a play on words because Tennessee sounds like “ten I see”, and from a scale of one to ten, with ten being uh... very attractive, I think you are most definitely a ten.” Before he could continue rambling, Google felt himself being pulled down by his shirt, soft lips meeting his, arms wrapping around his neck. 

“...That was horrible.” Bim said with a wide smile when they broke off. “Your flirting is horrible... I love it.” “Wh-what?” 

Google dear, you're incredibly smart, but you can be such a dork sometimes.” The younger man continued to peck kisses across the bight blue flush that had crossed the android’s cheeks. “I’m proud of you though. That was.. Wow it was bad but absolutely perfect. You’re amazing Google.” “I- What?” Bim just laughed, breaking their closeness for a moment while he pulled the two onto the small couch Wilford had helped him move for when he would fall asleep in his office, always-cold hands being warmed by the coffee the android had brought him. 

“You're very confusing, Bim. I- You said it was bad… But it was perfect? How-” 

“It’s perfect because you tried, Hun. You flirted with me, you stepped out of your comfort zone and flirted with me! It was adorable! Besides,” he said with a wink. “You know I love being complimented.” “Y-You kissed me…” “Yes, I did.” “I… May I?” Bim just nodded as Google cupped Bim’s face with his hands, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to the show host’s, relaxing a bit as Bim added pressure to the kiss, guiding the robot's hands down to his waist as they moved closer. “Thank god you finally made a move though… I was _this _close to pulling you into this office and kissing you senseless.” “You probably should have… I’ve been driving myself crazy these past few weeks. I even went to Bing, Bim. _To Bing. _” Bim just giggled, causing a small smile to grace Google’s lips. “Can… Can this- us be uh… a thing?” Bim smiled, brushing his hands through Google’s longer hair.____

_____ _

_____ _

“Of course…” 


End file.
